This invention relates to a NC machine tool.
A conventional NC machine tool includes a machining center and or NC machine in which paper tapes are used for the controlling purpose. Data in a paper tape is read by the NC machine so as to control the machining center.
As is well-known, if paper tapes are used, an operator cannot check the data stored therein when he operates a NC machine tool in front of an operator control panel thereof on a production line. Also, it is impossible to quickly print out the data stored in paper tapes.